Des vacances pas si paisibles que ça
by Carmen343
Summary: Fin de saison 2 Finn a embrassé Rachel à la fin de la chanson sans lui demander son avis. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Comment va réagir Rachel ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou a tous ceci est ma toute première histoire, j'en est beaucoup lu donc je me suis lancé. Soyer indulgent. **

**Merci a ma bêta Titimaya pour ta correction et tes conseils.**

**Laisser des reviews svp merci beaucoup.**

* * *

**Résumé : Finn l'a embrassé à la fin de la chanson sans lui demander son avis.**  
**Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Comment va réagir Rachel ?**

Chapitre 1 :

POV RACHEL:

Je me réveille une douce chaleur au creux des reins. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me sentir bien. J'ouvre un œil, le soleil inonde la chambre. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Je me tourne et observe une silhouette étendue sur l'autre lit de la chambre, qui ne tarde pas à me faire face. Tout me reviens et un sourire heureux s'étire sur mes lèvres en voyant ses jolies cheveux blonds le long de son visage.

FLASH BACK:

Nous revenons des nationales , je suis anéantie de notre défaite. Pourquoi Finn m'a embrassé ? Un peu plus et Santana le décapité. Heureusement que Brittany la retenue .  
Mes pères m'accueillent dans le salon. Papa H se lève et me prend dans ses bras.  
Je me blottie contre lui, respirant cette odeur de menthe poivrée si familière .  
Cette odeur à vraiment le don de m'apaiser. Il m'embrasse tendrement les cheveux et me demande.

- Comment te sens-tu chaton ?  
- Triste, mais ça va, vous m'avez manqué tout le deux.  
- Tu nous as manqué aussi chaton. Me dis Papa L

Je me défais de son étreinte protectrice et pars embrasser mon autre père avant de m'asseoir près de lui. Papa H nous rejoint. Ils me prennent chacun une main et me regardent avec toute la tendresse de deux pères aimants et protecteurs. Ces pères que j'ai toujours connu.

- Je suis contente d'être en vacances -dis je avec un sourire- je vais pouvoir oublier les circonstances ridicules de cette défaite, et me perfectionner pour la rentrée. Je ne laisserais pas une seconde chance nous échapper.

- Rachel, tu n'as rien de prévu pour les vacances ? me demande Papa L  
- Non, pourquoi ? je les regarde tour à tour suspicieuse.  
- Avec ton père, nous avons pensés que tu pourrais partir a Minneapolis. Il y a un centre de Thalasso qui vient d'ouvrir, tu pourrais y aller disons... un mois. Me dis tendrement Papa H.

Je les regarde à nouveau.

- Avec vous ou seule ?  
- Non pas avec nous ma puce - me répond tristement Papa L- avec ton père nous avons des dossiers très importants en cours, mais tu pourrais demander à Ashley de t'accompagner, je suis sure...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui sautes dessus pour le serrer dans mes bras. C'est ma façon de les remercier et leur montrer toute ma gratitude.

- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, on part quand ? Vous l'avez déjà appelé ? Elle arrive quand ? Elle vient ici ou me rejoint là-bas ? Prise par l'excitation je les harcèle de questions.  
- Doucement chaton une question à la fois -Rigole mon père - Non on n'a pas eu Ashley mais ces parents sont d'accord. Vous partez la semaine prochaine. Elle te rejoint là-bas. Tu n'as plus qu'a l'appeler pour la prévenir. Me dit Papa H.

Je les prends une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de rejoindre ma chambre et de téléphoner à Ashley.  
J'attrape mon téléphone et remarque que j'ai deux appels en absence de Finn et un de Kurt.  
Je décide de joindre Ashley en premier . Kurt peut bien attendre. Je compose son numéro et tombe directement sur messagerie.

- Coucou Ash c'est Raé appelle moi dès que tu peux j'ai un truc hyper important à te demander, je te fais pleins de bisous à bientôt je t'aime.

Je raccroche et appel finalement Kurt. À l'inverse de Ash, Kurt décroche dès la deuxième sonnerie.

- Hey coucou Rachel !  
- Kurt on c'est quittés il y a moins de deux heures, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis avec Mercedes et Tina, on voulait savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir ?  
- Je pense me reposer..ce qu'il c'est passé m'a un peu chamboulée pourquoi ?  
- Toujours aussi dramatique notre petite diva !  
- Bref pourquoi ? Je voulais couper court a cette discussion inutile. Je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de Kurt ce que Finn à fait, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est son frère par alliance.  
- Ce soir on va au Breadstix avec les filles, tu ne veux pas venir, ça te changerais les idées . Me répond le jeune  
- Finn sera là ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. On n'a pas forcement envie de le voir non plus.  
- Très bien, quelle heure ?  
- Dans 1 heure .

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et réponds par l'affirmative en espérant que ce ne sois pas un coup monté pour m'obliger à affronter Finn.  
Je descends prévenir mes pères avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain.  
Une heure plus tard, je suis fin prête. Je prends mes clefs et monte dans ma voiture pour rejoindre le Breadstix. Je suis la dernière à arriver. Je salue tout le monde et m'installe à table entre Britanny et Tina. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Le silence est inconfortable je ne peux m'empêcher d'y couper court.

- Pourquoi vous me fixés de la sorte ?  
- On se demande juste depuis quand toi et Finn vous avez remit ça ? me répond Tina avec un grand sourire.  
- On n'est pas ensemble ! Il m'a embrassé sans me demander mon avis . Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais gâché notre chance de gagner les nationales. On m'a parlé de la Nyada , mais avec cette défaite, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Je réplique un peu brutalement.

Britanny pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'apaiser et me regarde gentiment.

- Rachel ne t'énerves pas, Lord T me dis toujours que les gens sont moches quand ils s'énervent, c'est pour sa que je m'énerve jamais moi. En plus après le père noël, il m'emmène pas ce que j'ai commandé. Est-ce que Finn t'aime comme le père noël aime la mère noël ? dit-elle innocemment.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante , elle et son coté enfantin. Britanny est comme cette petite sœur que tu as envie de préserver du monde extérieur.

- Britt, je n'aime pas Finn, j'ai cru que je l'aimais à une époque mais je me suis trompé. Il croit m'aimer, mais il ne sait pas ce que ça veux dire sinon il ne m'aurait pas quitter pour Quinn. Quand je l'embrasse je ne vois pas les feux d'artifices. Tu comprends ? demandais-je doucement  
- Oui je comprends c'est comme quand je suis avec Sanny sous les gradins, c'est comme si il y avait des licornes qui courraient partout dans mon corps. Réplique-t-elle innocemment.  
- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne la pas repoussé ? La coupe Mercedes  
- Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup j'ai pas très bien compris. On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plait ? demandais je excédé.  
- Alors vous faites quoi pour les vacances? demande rapidement Kurt.

Je le remercie du regard pour avoir changé de sujet, il me sourit compréhensif. Plus le temps passe, plus je le considère comme mon meilleur ami.

- Je pars en vacances avec mes parents en Floride. Répond Mercedes toute heureuse.  
- Moi je pars... je ne peux finir ma phrase que mon portable sonne. C'est Ash , je réponds rapidement avec le sourire.

- Hey coucou Ash  
- Coucou ma Puce, désolé je ne pouvais pas répondre, comment tu vas ? Ça fait au moins 3 jours tu ne ma pas envoyé de SMS tout va bien ? me demande t'elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Oui, je t'avais dis que je serais occupé a cause des nationales.  
- A oui c'est vrai, alors tu as tout déchiré ma mini-Barbra ?  
- Non on a perdu je te raconterai, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé, tu fais quoi pour les vacances de juillet ?  
- Heu je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ?  
- Mes pères nous ont réservé un séjour d'un mois dans un Spa , rien que toi et moi t'en penses quoi ?  
- j'en penses que c'est un gros oui. Un mois avec ma Raé d'amour, je suis vraiment impatiente. on part quand ? Ah merde attends , il faut que je demande a mes parents avant.  
- Pas la peine ma puce papa H a déjà appelé tes parents et ils sont d'accord. On part la semaine prochaine.  
- Youpi me tarde trop, ça va être génial. On va pouvoir draguer de beaux garçons ma Raé.  
- Oui Ash, il va falloir que je te laisse je suis au restaurant pour fêter notre magnifique défaite.  
- Ok ma Raé, je t'appelle demain pour les préparatifs, je t'aime fais attention à toi.  
- Je t'aime plein de bisous

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, je relève les yeux et vois mes camarades me regarder bizarrement.

- C'était ma meilleure amie on part en thalasso. Tout le monde acquiesce sans poser plus de question.

La soirée ce passe rapidement, et dans la bonne humeur. Ça m'as fais du bien de me changer les idées plutôt que de me morfondre dans la solitude de ma chambre. En quelques années un réel groupe d'amis c'est formé, comme quoi le Glee club peux rapprocher les gens. C'est sur que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon amitié avec Ashley mais c'est quand même agréable.

La semaine c'est déroulée a toute vitesse. Entre les préparatifs pour le départ, mes efforts pour repousser Finn et l'excitation de retrouver ma meilleure amie je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ashley doit me rejoindre demain à l'aéroport de Minnéapolis ou mes pères m'emmène en voiture.

Enfin je foule le sol de l'aéroport , je cherche du regard et vois Ashley qui s'approche. Je ressens une douce chaleur dans mon cœur, le bonheur de la retrouver enfin. Cela fait 2 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle est toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son teint halé .Je l'ai toujours envié de vivre au bord de la mer, déjà qu'elle est splendide avec son bronzage elle est a tomber. Quand elle arrive a ma hauteur je lui saute dessus et la prend dans mes bras, les larmes de joies coulent toutes seules . Je l'aime tellement. Je me détache d'elle, elle fait une rapide câlin à mes papas, on récupère ses bagages et nous partons vers la voiture. Direction la thalasso.

Nous arrivons à destination, un de mes pères se dirige vers l'accueil pour chercher la clef de notre chambre pour le mois a venir.  
L'accueil du centre Thalasso est immense, je regarde autour de moi émerveillée par ce que je vois. L'accueil est la première chose que l'on voit quand on rentre il est plein de charme tout en bois, les murs sont d'un bois plus clair style chalet de montagne on ressent de suite un apaisement. A gauche de,l'accueil il y a un escalier en fer forgé qui donne un style plus moderne a l'ensemble mais sans dénoter avec le reste.  
Je suis coupée dans mes pensées . Il est temps pour nous de les rejoindre. Alors qu'on ce dirige vers eux je me fais bousculer.

- Pardon excusez moi. Dis-je précipitamment  
- Non c'est moi. Dit la jeune femme en ramassant son sac.

Je relève la tête et je tombe sur une blonde que je n'aurais jamais pensais voir ici.

* * *

**Alors je continue ou pas ? bise Carmen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou a tous, voici la suite. Merci pour les follows et les reviews.** **Sa m'encourage à continuer. Plein de bisous**

**Merci ma béta. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2:

- Bonjour ...Rachel ? Que fais-tu ici ? me demande gentiment la  
Dame  
- Bonjour madame Fabray, je suis avec une amie on va passer quelque jours ici.  
- Ah! C'est un joli endroit vous allez passer un agréable séjour. Je dois vous laisser on m'attend et ...

Madame Fabray arrête de parler en voyant mon père se placer à coté de moi avec un sourire.

- Papa je te présente madame Fabray, la mère de Quinn.  
- Bonjour madame, je suis Hiram Berry, ravi de vous rencontrer.  
- De même. Vous allez séjourner avec votre fille ?  
- Non malheureusement avec mon mari nous avons beaucoup de travail, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de vacances elle sera avec sa meilleure amie et vous ?  
- Oh c'est dommage pour vous. Oui on reste quelques semaines. Lui sourit-elle gentiment.  
- Très bien, on va vous laisser il faut que je monte pour installer les filles dans leur chambre avant de rentrer a Lima. Et si ces deux là font des bêtises n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Dit mon père en sortant sa carte de visite.  
- Papa ! nous ne sommes pas des enfants et en plus c'est vous qui avais eu l'idée de nous envoyer ici. répliquais je faisant sourire Ashley qui se tenait juste derrière moi.  
- Je le sais ma chérie je plaisante, mais je me sentirais rassuré de vous savoir un peut surveiller.  
- Ne vous inquiétez monsieur Berry je jetterais un œil sur elles de temps en temps partez tranquille. Dit-elle gentiment.  
- Merci beaucoup, aller les filles on y va parce que si ton père décharge toutes les valises tout seul il va se faire un lumbago. Au revoir madame Fabray a bientôt au plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Appelez-moi Judith s'il vous plait, madame Fabray c'est mon ex belle mère et puis depuis que je suis séparé j'ai ce nom en horreur.  
- Très bien Judith faites de même pour moi alors. Bon séjour.  
- Bon retour. Et a bientôt les filles... Dit-elle en s'éloignant  
- A bientôt madame Fabray ! je répons en me demandant si Quinn va être présente avec sa mère.

A ce moment là papa L nous rejoint surchargé . On se dirige rapidement vers lui pour l'aider, puis on emprunte l'ascenseur . Nous arrivons au deuxième étage, papa H ouvre la porte sur une chambre magnifique.  
La chambre à un style contemporain. Il y a deux grands lits couverts de draps gris anthracites avec leurs tables de nuit en bois noire. Les murs sont peint en gris et blanc. Il y a un bureau en face de chaque lit et une grande baie vitrée qui fait toute la largeur de la pièce et qui apporte une notion de paradis grâce au bain de soleil qui la traverse. La baie vitrée nous donne accès à une magnifique vue de la forêt . A ce moment précis je me dis que le paradis existe. Deux fauteuils rouges sont positionnés devant et amènent la couleur dont la chambre a besoin.  
L'ensemble est juste sublime. La salle de bain se trouve juste a l'entrée de la chambre elle comprend une douche spacieuse, deux vasques surplombée par un miroir grandiose,le ton gris est toujours prédominent.  
Je remarque qu'Ashley est dans le même état que moi, subjuguée par tant de beauté. Ashley s'installe sur le lit près de la baie vitrée, je me dirige donc vers l'autre. Mes pères déposent nos bagages sur nos lits respectifs. Nous prendrons le temps de tout ranger après.

- Papa merci c'est magnifique. dis-je en les prenant chacun leurs tours dans mes bras.  
- Oui merci Didou et Doudou vous êtes géniaux. Merci de me permettre de passer les plus belles vacances de ma vie avec Raé. Dit-elle en les serrant dans leurs bras.

Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour mes pères elle les connait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle fait partie de la famille, et considère mes pères comme ses oncles. Les surnoms sont venus naturellement. En même temps on se connait depuis l'âge de trois ans et étions inséparable jusqu'à son déménagement. Nous avons eu du mal à nous quitter. Entre heures passées au téléphone et pleure nous avons finis par nous y faire, en même temps nous n'avions pas le choix. Ashley c'est la sœur que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir.  
Aujourd'hui je suis juste heureuse de la revoir . Submergée par l'émotion les larmes me montent rapidement . Ashley me sonde de son regard bleu azur je sais qu'elle voit mon trouble. Elle lâche Papa H, s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Raé ? me souffle-t-elle doucement dans le creux de l'oreille en me serrant tendrement contre elle.  
- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois la, tu me manques tellement.

Elle se recule, sèche mes larmes doucement avec ses pouces et m'embrasse sur la joue en souriant, j'adore quand elle fait ça.

- Ne pleure pas , on à un mois génial devant nous ma puce.

Mes pères nous regardent tendrement.

- Les filles on va vous laisser nous on a 8h30 de route à faire, profitez bien de votre séjour.

Un dernier au revoir et nous sommes enfin seules.

- Bon Raé il est 16h que veux-tu faire ?  
- Allons tester la piscine du Spa , le voyage m'a éreinté . nager nous détendra.  
- Bonne idée.

On se change rapidement . Ashley opte pour un bikini marron clair qui lui scie à merveille. Moi j'enfile un bikini noir très simple mais qui convient très bien à ma silhouette.

- Raé tu es magnifique, c'est fou ce que ton corps à évolué, tu es devenue une vrai femme.  
- Merci Ash tu es très belle aussi. On regarde le plan du Spa est on y va.  
- Oui.

Nos peignoirs sur le dos, nous prenons quand même une serviette et nous dirigeons vers la piscine d'intérieur. La piscine est grande et presque vide. On s'installe sur des transats, je retire mon peignoir, Ash fait de même et nous plongeons dans une eau bien chaude. Après quelques longueurs on se pose dans un coin de la piscine sur des fauteuils et des bains a remous.

- Au fait tu ne m'as pas raconter pourquoi vous avez perdu les nationales ? me demande Ash en se tournant vers moi.

Je souffle doucement et me passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Finn m'a embrassé durant la représentation, c'est mal passé.  
- Comment ça il t'a embrassé ? Tu ma dis que tu l'avais quitté, je me trompe ?  
- On est plus ensemble, je ne t'ai pas menti. Il m'a embrassé et comme une idiote j'ai pas vraiment réagis, alors que nous étions dans une salle remplie.  
- Et ça t'as fais quoi ? Ta envie de revenir avec lui ? me demande-t-elle curieuse.  
- Honnêtement non je n'en ai aucune envie et ça m'a dégouté plus qu'autre chose.  
- il y a moins d'un an c'était l'amour de ta vie, qu'est ce qui a changé ?  
- Je sais, je ne sais pas trop ce qui as changé mais au fond je voulais me convaincre que je l'aimais car c'est le seul garçon qui c'est intéressé a moi.  
- Mais Raé tu es magnifique ne doutes pas de ton charme.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon amie, tu n'es pas objective.  
- Mais si tu verras on va te trouver un beau garçon . me dit-elle amusée.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sure , enfin bref et toi pas de nouveau prétendant ?

Pas de réponse, je lève un sourcil en voyant ses joues rosir.  
- Ash? Tu me caches quelque chose ?  
- Tu sais quand tu m'a appelé l'autre jour et que je n'ai pas répondu ...en fait j'étais a un rendez vous.  
- NOOON ? sérieux et tu ne me l'as pas dis vilaine ! raconte !  
- Il s'appelle Logan, je l'ai rencontré a l'école, il est adorable, il ne c'est encore rien passé, on apprend à ce connaitre. Mais je l'adore et je me sens bien quand il est la.  
- Je suis contente pour toi ma puce. Tu le mérites tellement. Alors vas-y parle moi de lui.

Elle me fait un grand sourire et commence a me raconter dans les moindres détails leur rendez vous. La voir si rayonnante me remplie de joie, je l'écoute me parler de lui durant plus d'une heure. Je l'envie tellement, j'aimerais tellement moi aussi trouver la personne qui me fera vibrer .Une personne adorable qui prenne soin de moi, une qui avec un simple sourire me rendrait heureuse. Une personne qui me trouve belle et qui se souviendrait que je suis végétalienne. Une personne qui me ferait tomber amoureuse d'elle tout simplement. Je suis tellement dans mes pensés que je n'entends pas Ash s'adresser à moi.

- Raé ? Rach ? Rachel ? Tu m'entends?  
- Oui excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensés.  
- Je t'ennuie avec mes histoires, je suis désolé je suis tellement heureuse que je m'emballe rapidement. Je manque de savoir vivre. Me dit-elle honteuse  
- Ash calme toi, j'adore t'entendre parler avec tant d'enthousiasme. Ma meilleure amie est heureuse je suis heureuse pour elle. Dis-je les yeux humides.  
- Hey Rae vient la ! dit-elle en se collant à moi et me prenant dans ses bras. Je sanglote doucement sur son épaule.  
- Je me sens si seule là bas, sans toi. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier comme je le fais avec toi.  
- Hey calme toi ma belle, je suis là.  
- Oui tu as raison j'arrête de penser au lycée et je profite de mes vacances seule avec toi.

Encore une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vient surprendre ma conversation. Je me retourne au son de sa voix.  
- Berry ?  
- Quinn ?

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez toujours? je continue ? des bisous j'attend vos reviews. **

**Votre dévoué Carmen**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis, voilà la suite de ma fiction, en espérant que ça vous plaisent toujours.

Merci pour les reviews et les follows.

* * *

Chapitre 3

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Rupaul ? Me demande-t-elle agressive

- Ta mère ne t'as pas dis qu'elle m'avais croisé et qu'on avait discuté. Je reste un mois ici? Dis je calmement

- Non elle ne ma rien dis ! Il est hors de question que je passe un mois à voir ton gros nez. Me dis-t-elle.

Je sens Ashley se tendre , je pose ma main délicatement sur son bras pour l'apaiser avant qu'elle lui saute au cou.

- Et bien que tu sois d'accord ou pas c'est pareil ! Je ne vais pas annuler mon séjour pour te faire plaisir. Dis je en tournant les talons.

POV Quinn

Enfin en vacances ! Ma mère nous a louée une chambre dans un Spa afin d'évacuer tout le stress de l'année. Je sors de la suite bien décidée à me rafraichir à la piscine. Ce mois loin de McKinley est une aubaine pour me ressourcer. Lorsque j'arrive à la piscine , il y a peu de monde, au moins je ne serais pas dérangée pour nager. Je me dirige vers les transats et tombe sur une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Impossible, elle ne peut pas être là. Je m'avance vers elle, et ne peux m'empêcher d'être agressive.

Elle m'apprend qu'elle était déjà au courant de ma présence , vu qu'elle aurait croisé ma mère. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Je vais finir par me réveiller, ça ne peut pas être réel. Elle me tient tête et m'assure qu'elle profitera de son séjour. Je repars plus qu'énervée.

- Je vais aller régler cette histoire tout de suite.

Je rentre comme un furie dans la suite.

- MAMAN !

Ma mère arrive en courant de sa chambre paniquée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- J'ai croisé Berry, tu ne pensais pas que c'était assez important de me prévenir. ?

- En quoi cela est important, je l'ai croisé dans le hall avec ses pères et une de ces amis je suppose. Mais cela ne justifie en rien ta façon de me parler, tu me feras le plaisir jeune fille de baisser d'un ton. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme une fille gâté et insolente. Me répondis-t-elle sèchement.

- En quoi c'est important ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir sa tête durant un mois ! Si j'ai accepté de venir ici à la place du stage de cheerleading c'est justement pour ne croiser personne du lycée et surtout pas à elle. Je réponds en colère.

- Quinn je ne te préviendrais qu'un fois, tu vas te calmer où je t'envoie faire un stage chez ton père. Je te laisse le choix ce cadre idyllique où le Texas !

- Je me calme, je reste ici maman.

- Parfait. Quand à la présence de mademoiselle Berry et bien tu t'y ferras, tu vas apprendre à prendre sur toi. De plus monsieur Berry m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle et son amie donc tu seras amenée à les croiser que ça te plaise ou ce qui concerne le lycée, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. J'ai juste envie de profiter de mon séjour avec ma fille , j'ai le droit ou pas ?

- Oui maman excuse moi. Dis je en baissant la tête.

- Bien maintenant tu te prépares, on va au restaurant du spa dans une heure pour manger.

J'acquiesce doucement en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

POV Rachel

- ça va Raé ? me demande Ash

- Oui. Je crois. Voir Quinn m'a chamboulé.

- Aller viens on va aller prendre un petit bain de soleil. Le soleil il y a que ça de vrai.

- Oui pourquoi pas ! c'est une excellente idée . Dis-je heureuse

On se dirige vers l'extérieur, on trouve deux transats non occupés côte à côte. Parfait. On enlève nos peignoirs et on s' installe. Je m'allonge, ferme les yeux histoire de bronzer tranquillement. Une ombre au tableau, j'ouvre les yeux.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Mes yeux tombent sur un homme avec des lunettes de soleil il nous regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me relève un peu, et vois Ash faire de même. C'est un grand brun qui doit avoir dans les 18 ans plutôt bien fait mais qui a un sourire prétentieux sur le visage ce qui lui enlève tout son charme.

- Vous désirez ? demande Ash

Il tourne son regard vers elle.

- Faire connaissance avec deux jolies jeunes filles. Je m'appelle Justin. Dit'il

- Ça marche d'habitude cette phrase bateau ? Dit Ash en se levant.

- Ah, je vois des filles difficiles ! Et bien tant mieux j'aime bien quand il y a un peu de défi, la chasse n'est que meilleure. Surtout que j'adore les brunes. Dit il en me reluquant et en scrutant ma poitrine ostensiblement.

J'attrape mon peignoir et le passe rapidement, son regard me met mal à l'aise. Ash doit le sentir car de suite son côté protecteur ressort.

- Ecoute mon grand tes « compliments » sont bien gentil mais là tu n'es pas le bienvenue. Si on avais eu besoin qu'un babouin nous fasse du rentre dedans sans gène, on ne serait pas allées dans un spa mais dans une boite de nuit. Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment faire demi-tour et retourner de là où tu viens. A moins que tu préfères que je m'énerves et que je mettes ta jolie petite tête contre un mur.

Le dit Justin prend la bonne décision et fait demi tour. Je regarde Ash et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire . Je me rappelle lorsque nous avions à peine 7 ans , elle avait frappé un garçon qui devait avoir 2 ans de plus car il m'avait fait pleurer. Elle a toujours été protectrice, et accessoirement ma confidente. Elle est au courant de ce qui se passe a Mc Kinley, et surtout du traitement auquel les Losers comme moi on droit. J'ai du la convaincre de ne pas venir à Lima pour les détruire. Je m'approche d'elle et lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

- Merci mon ange-gardien.

- De rien Raé, allé viens on rentre se préparer pour le repas.

La jeune blonde me prend par la main et me guide jusqu'à notre chambre.

- On va à la douche ? demandais je à Ash.

- Oui ma puce allés viens, une douche chaude va te faire du bien.

On se dirige vers la salle de bain, je ferme la porte derrière moi et commence à me déshabiller. Je sens Ashley faire pareil dans mon dos, c'est habituel pour nous de se doucher ensemble. Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre mais on l'a toujours fait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Je rentre dans la douche, règle la température et me glisse sous l'eau . Je pousse un soupir de contentement, l'eau chaude me relaxe immédiatement, Ash rentre dans la douche et se colle contre moi pour profiter elle aussi des bienfaits de cette temperature . Je la sens également se détendre, je sais qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la manière dont Quinn m'a parlait. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre elle et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle a toujours était mon soutient, ma sœur.

- Ça va ? Me souffle-t-elle.

- Oui, je pensais arriver a oublier le lycée le temps des vacances mais apparemment les forces divines m'en veulent et refusent de me laisser tranquille.

- Je te promets qu'elle ne t'approcheras pas, je vais prendre soin de toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te prendre la tête, je vais me contenter de l'ignorer. Dis-je. Et puis au moins ici il n'y a pas de slushie. Je rajoute doucement.

- Des slushies ? me demande-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

- Non c'est rien laisse tomber, bon on se douche que j'ai faim.

- Oui mon ti ogre. Me répond-t-elle rieuse, me redonnant immédiatement le sourire.

On finit de se doucher rapidement. On se prépare et se dirige vers le restaurant du spa bras dessus bras dessous. On parle, rigole, s'amuse tout le long du trajet. J'aime la retrouver, elle sait toujours comment me donner le sourire et me faire rire. Elle est, et a toujours était mon rayon de soleil. Lorsqu' on pénètre dans le restaurant, un serveur nous acceuille.

- Bonsoir mesdames. Vous désirez une table pour deux ? nous demande-t-il respectueusement.

- Oui s'il vous plait. répondis je poliment.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit-il en prenant deux cartes.

On traverse une partie du restaurant, lorsqu' une voix m'interpelle.

- Rachel.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Quinn et sa mère prenant leur repas.

- Bonsoir madame Fabray, Quinn.

- Bonsoir Rachel, voulez vous, vous joindre à nous ? me propose-t-elle gentiment alors que sa fille lui envoie des éclairs.

Je ne veux pas passer une mauvaise soirée et préfère donc décliner poliment.

- C'est gentil mais on ne va pas vous déranger. Profitez de votre repas avec votre fille. Bonne soirée a vous. Dis-je gentiment en lui souriant. Je me retourne pour continuer ma route, mais Quinn se lève et m'attrape le bras.

- Tu peux rester, enfin vous pouvez rester je me comporterais bien. Dis rapidement Quinn après avoir reçue un regard noir de sa mère.

Je me retourne vers Ashley et lui demande du regard ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle s'avance , enlève la main de Quinn de mon bras et lui dis sèchement mais doucement pour qu'elle seule entende.

- Une injure, un mot de travers à Raé et je te fracasses c'est bien compris ! Je sais ce que vous lui faites dans votre lycée miteux mais je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez autant brisé. Tu es prévenue. Crois moi tu ne veux pas me voir énervée.

Je me rapproche doucement d'elle, et lui passe un bras autour de la taille pour l'apaiser et lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Calme toi ma puce.

Elle se détend, se tourne vers moi, me sourit et me fais un bisous sur la joue. Puis elle se détache de moi s'approche de Mme Fabray et lui tend la main.

- Bonjour Mme Fabray c'est avec grand plaisir que nous partagerons votre repas, je m'appelle Ashley je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Mme Fabray se lève et lui serre la main en lui souriant. Un serveur arrive , dresse deux couverts. Ashley s'installe à coté de Judith et moi à coté de Quinn. Je vois Ashley la fusiller du regard, la soirée va être longue. J'aime le fait qu'elle soit si protectrice avec moi. Je regarde le menu rapidement et porte mon choix sur un menu végétarien. Le serveur arrive et prend nos commandes. L'ambiance est tendue, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se joindre à elle. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me paraisse interminable Mme Fabray entame la conversation.

- Alors Rachel après le lycée vous avez des projets ? Une université ?

- Oui madame, j'ai entendu parler d'une école d'art à New York . J'espère pouvoir l'intégrer. Depuis toute petite je rêve de Broadway et de ces comédies musicales. J'espère même gagner un tony award avant mes vingt cinq ans. Excusez moi , dès que je commence à aborder ce sujet je m'emporte facilement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. La passion est un bon moteur. Je vous souhaite vraiment de réussir et appelle moi Judith s'il te plait, me sourit madame Fabray. Et le lycée ça se passe bien ? me demande-t-elle souriante,

- Oui très bien merci . dis je humblement.

- Beaucoup moins passionnée, le lycée se passe si mal que cela ? me demande t'elle soucieuse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans celui de Quinn, et me perds dans ses yeux verts. J'y vois beaucoup de chose notamment de la tristesse ce qui en soit est vraiment troublant venant d'elle.

- Non ça se passe plutôt bien, heureusement que le Glee club est là pour égayer les journées de cours.

- Faire parti d'un groupe est important. Quand j'étais jeune j'étais cheerleader c'est une des plus belles expériences de ma vie, tu fais partie d'un autre club Rachel? me demande madame Fabray.

- Non, le glee club me demande beaucoup de temps je passe de nombreuses heures à me perfectionner pour que mes prestations soit parfaites. Dis-je

- Et toi Ashley? Reprend t'elle.

- Je suis capitaine des cheerleaders. Dis Ashley en défiant Quinn du regard.

- Comme ma Quinnie avant son petit problème. Elle était très douée, dommage qu'elle est gachée ses chances.

- Maman s'il te plait. Dit Quinn dépitée. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler surtout en présence de Berry.

- Elle a un prénom. réplique Ash. Enfin il me semble que ces pères lui en on donné un à la naissance. Tache d'apprendre à l'utiliser.

Je reste trop abasourdi par la reaction de Ash.

- Ashley à raison Quinn un peu de respect s'il te plait.

- Ne vous tracassez pas Judith j'ai l'habitude.

Elle me regarde perplexe. Regarde Quinn puis Ash et reviens sur moi.

- L'habitude de quoi exactement ? me demande t'elle interloqué.

- De rien, ne vous inquiètez pas.

- Au lycée tout le monde la traite comme une merde. Dit Ashley

- Ashley !

- Est-ce que Quinn fais partie de ces gens Rachel ? demande Judith en se tournant vers sa fille.

Comment la conversation a pu dégénérer de la sorte je suis perdu. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Quinn. Je vois qu'elle a des larmes pleins les yeux. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

- Rachel ? me rappelle Judith

Quinn se lève précipitamment de la table, je la suis immédiatement en m'excusant de me lever de table durant le repas, les bonnes manières on la vie dure. Je la retrouve dans le patio assise sur un banc la tête entre les mains.

Le patio donne sur la salle à manger du spa mais de là où nous sommes personne ne peux nous voir. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et me laisse bercer quelques minutes par la fontaine qui coule juste derrière nous. Si j'avais eu le temps de regarder autour de moi j'aurai pu voir que le patio était dallé de jolie pierre, qu'il y avait des fleurs et des arbustes partout. Je l'observe calmement, et attends qu'elle me demande de partir mais pour l'instant rien ne vient. Elle a toujours la tête dans ses mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, je pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule, elle se tend sous mon geste.

- Quinn ?

- …

- Bon je te laisse, reviens juste finir le repas s'il te plait.

Au moment où je me lève je la sens agripper ma main sans lever les yeux.

- Reste s'il te plait.

Je me rassois sans lâcher sa main. La lui serre doucement, je la sens tellement tendue. Je lui caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, elle frissonne, je continue et profite pour une fois d'être proche d'elle sans qu'elle rejette mon amitié.

- Regarde-moi. Lui dis-je

Elle lève ses yeux pleins de larmes et les plongent dans les miens.

- Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et ton comportement à mon égard. Alors pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil.

- El…Elle…Elle me m…manque.

- Qui te manques ?

Elle me regarde intensément et je comprends. Beth, je la comprends et dans un sens sa nous lient vu que c'est ma mère biologique qui a adopté sa fille.

- Oh ! Beth ? je lui demande doucement.

- Oui… je pense à elle tout le temps, j'ai eu envie de venir te voir plusieurs fois pour te demander mais je n'ai pas osé. Me dit t'elle sans me lâcher du regard.

- Me demander quoi exactement ?

- De ses nouvelles. Dit'elle en baissant la tête

Je lui met la main sur la joue et lui relève doucement la tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Tu sais que tu pouvais venir me demander mais malheureusement pour toi je n'ai aucunes nouvelles d'elles. Dis-je en lâchant sa joue.

- Shelby ne te manques pas ? me demande t'elle intriguée.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère , j'ai déjà deux pères géniaux. Dis je sincère.

- Mais c'est ta mère Rachel !

Pendant ce temps au restaurant. (POV Externe)

- Elles en mettent du temps, tu penses qu'elles s'entretuent ?

- Non je pense que si quelqu'un peux ramener Quinn c'est bien notre petite Diva. Sourit Ashley.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Quinnie la déteste tellement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle la déteste à proprement parlé, je pense surtout qu'elle ne sais pas comment se comporter avec elle par rapport a Beth.

- Tu es plutôt mature pour ton âge Ashley.

- Non pas tellement, Rachel m'a raconté ces relations tendues avec Quinn, la capitaine des cheerleaders, je pense que Quinn se protège du monde extérieur en créant cette carapace. Dit Ashley sincèrement

- Je pense que c'est de ma faute en grande partie, je lui est tellement demandé d'être la fille parfaite qu'elle a tout fait pour. Elle a créée cette fille qui aime a faire croire que faire souffrir les gens et un plaisir pour elle. Dit Judith tristement.

- Ne vous blamez pas, d'après ce que ma racontais Rach votre ex-mari était plutôt quelqu'un de dur et exigeant.

- Et moi une femme soumise, qui n'a pas réagit quand son mari a mit sa propre fille a la porte.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui vous vous êtes rattrapée, vous vous êtes rendu compte de vos erreurs c'est l'essentiel.

Le serveur les coupent dans leurs discussion en leurs demandant si il peut débarrasser le plat des personnes qui sont parties de table. Elles répondent par l'affirmative mais elles lui disent d'attendre qu'elles reviennent pour le dessert.

Au patio (POV Rachel)

J'ai toujours la main de Quinn dans la mienne, on se regarde les yeux dans les yeux. Je caresse le haut de sa main pour la détendre. Je la sens frissonner au contact, elle a la peau douce, la sensation est agréable. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, ces yeux verts me trouble. Une vision juste sublime. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, elle me chamboule tellement. Elle s'avance vers moi, et s'humidifie les lèvres avec sa langue. La chaleur s'empare de moi, une agréable sensation que je ne connaissait pas jusque là . Elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je me sens rougir. Nos yeux se retrouvent.

- J'ai quelque chose a te dire Ber..Rachel.

- Oui ?

- Je…heu… je…bredouille-t-elle.

- Je…

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas a me poser des questions, je répondrais avec grand plaisir.

Plein de bisous. Carmen. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou a tous désolé pour l'attente. Merci pour les follows et les reviews.

Camille 76260 : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce qu'elle va lui dire.

Grimm37 : Voila la suite j'espère que ça te plairas encore.

Linksys : Merci, merci beaucoup de ta review j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi.

Luky511 : je voulais vraiment mettre en avant leur relation fusionnelle, mais elle ne sont pas en couple et ne le serons pas. Mais je suis heureuse que tu es vu leur relation ambiguë que je voulais mettre en avant. Merci de me suivre.

Guest : Voilà la suite.

Titimaya : Merci pour tes corrections comme toujours. kiss

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je la regarde hésiter dans ses propres réflexions, elle est tellement mignonne. Attend depuis quand je trouve Quinn mignonne moi. Je continue de lui caresser le dos de la main pour la détendre.

- Tu quoi, Quinn ?

- Je suis désolé. Dit elle faiblement en baissant la tête.

- Désolé de quoi ? demandais je

- De mon comportement envers toi. Dit elle en relevant ses yeux pour les plonger dans les miens.

- C'est pas grave Quinn je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

- Justement pourquoi tu me pardonnes , pourquoi tu ne me dis pas d'aller me faire voir, tu es là à me consoler alors que je fais de ta vie un véritable enfer.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Dis je

On se regarde dans les yeux, elle analyse mes paroles. L'atmosphère devient lourd. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- On devrait y allé non ? demandais je.

- Allez où ?

- Finir le repas. Dis je avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison avant que ma mère n'envoie les secours. Dit 'elle en souriant.

Elle se lève, lâche ma main et essuie ses yeux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant. Je la talonne, on rejoint la table sans un mot. Judith et Ash ne disent rien de notre retour, ne pose pas de question, elles nous demande juste de choisir notre dessert car le serveur attend pour prendre la commande. On finit le repas tranquillement avant de se diriger vers nos chambres. On monte dans l'ascenseur et arrive sur le deuxième étage on salue de la main Quinn et Judith. Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir de l'ascenseur Quinn m'agrippe le bras et me regarde dans les yeux gentiment, je ne suis pas habituée à son regard.

- Merci, pour tout à l'heure de m'avoir écouté.

- De rien Quinn ce fut avec plaisir.

Elle me lâche le bras me fais un dernier sourire et les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur une soirée plus qu'étrange.

On rentre dans la chambre avec Ashley, on se met en pyjama, se fait un dernier câlin et on se couche de suite.

La journée a été très éprouvante je m'endors immédiatement.

[…]

Je me réveille une douce chaleur au creux des reins. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me sentir bien. J'ouvre un œil, le soleil inonde la chambre. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Je me tourne et observe une silhouette étendue sur l'autre lit de la chambre, qui ne tarde pas à me faire face. Tout me reviens et un sourire heureux s'étire sur mes lèvres en voyant ses jolies cheveux blonds le long de son visage.

Avoir Ashley dans ma vie est une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé. Je regarde l'heure il est 7h, il est encore tôt. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, elle dort paisiblement. Je mets un short, un tee-shirt et des baskets pour aller courir dans la foret aménager près du spa. Même si je suis en vacances il est hors de question de ne pas respecter mon programme sportif. Je sors de l'hôtel, j'aime la sensation du soleil levant sur ma peau. Je commence a courir ça me fais du bien. Le spa est bien aménager, la foret est très agréable. Une heure et demi plus tard, je suis de retour à l'hôtel. Je rentre doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma meilleure amie. Je vais directement sous la douche pour éliminer la transpiration. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles endoloris par ma course. Je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette chaude, c'est tellement agréable de séjourner ici, ils pensent vraiment à tout. Je m'enroule une autre serviette autour de la tête pour sécher mes cheveux en mode turban et rejoint la chambre. Ash a les yeux ouverts.

- Hey coucou toi. Lui dis je.

- Coucou Raé, tu as déjà pris ta douche ?

Je la regarde en rigolant.

- Quoi ? arrête de te moquer, me dit elle en se cachant sous la couverture.

J'adore quand elle fait l'enfant, je m'assoie sur le lit enlève la couette de sa tête et lui caresse ces cheveux blond .

- Mademoiselle Ashley Aurélie Campbell ! Boude pas, il est 9 h, je me suis levée il y a déjà 2 h, pour aller courir.

Je continue de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux en la regardant se réveiller. Je sais que notre relation vu de l'extérieur peut paraitre bizarre mais elle est comme ma sœur, on a toujours été élevé ensemble. Pour nous c'est naturel.

- Tu es en vacances Raé profite en pour te reposer.

- Le sport m'aide et tu le sais, j'en ai besoin pour me détendre, bon allez lèves toi, va te doucher et t'habiller, j'ai faim .

- Ok, ok je me lève le tyran des bacs a sable ! dit elle en me tirant la langue et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois Ash prête on se dirige vers le restaurant pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, on s'installe a une table et on commande nos boissons chaudes, puis on se dirige vers le buffet de nourriture. Ash prend des viennoiseries, des tartines et un jus d'orange. Elle va s'assoir avant moi, car j'ai plus de mal a choisir.

- Excusez moi monsieur, pourrais-je savoir si vous avez un buffet végétalien ?

- Bien sur mademoiselle.

Il contourne le buffet central et montre un autre buffet plus petit rempli de viennoiseries, pancakes, fruit et autres mets végétaliens.

- Merci. Lui dis je

Il me fait un sourire et se dirige vers le bar.

Je prends des pancakes, des céréales, une salade de fuit, un jus d'orange et au moment ou je me dirige vers ma table, je croise Quinn me rappelant de la soirée d'hier, je lui fais un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui as Berry, tu es constipé ?

- Quinn ? il y a un problème ? je lui demande surprise de son ton agressif.

- Non c'est toi qui as un problème manhands, tu souris comme une débile. Dit elle en se rapprochant de moi. Ne crois pas que ce que tu as vu as hier te donne un droit quelconque, je joue bien la comédie n'est-ce pas ? me dit elle avec un sourire vicieux

Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain. Elle part rejoindre sa mère pendant que moi je rejoins Ash a la table pour commencer le petit déjeuner. Ma blonde voit mon trouble.

- Ça va Raé on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Demande t'elle

- Oui oui ça va t'inquiète pas, alors ses viennoiserie sont bonnes ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Ash me connais parfaitement, elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose mais ne dit rien, elle préfère attendre que je me confie a elle.

- Elles sont excellentes ! Bon tu veux faire quoi en premier aujourd'hui, on pourrais commencer a profiter du spa.

- Oui tu as raison, je commencerai bien par des massages ou un bain de boue.

- Oui bain de boue sa me parle bien. J'ai toujours rêvée d'en faire un.

POV Quinn

On vient de quitter le restaurant, on est dans l'ascenseur avec Rachel et Ashley. Elle s'arrête au deuxième étage, je retiens Rachel pour la remercier de son écoute. Elle me sourit, je lui souris en retour. Les portes se referment sur ma mère et moi. Elle ne me dit rien, je sais quelle en meurt d'envie. On arrive dans notre suite, je lui souhaite bonne nuit, l'embrasse sur la joue et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je sens son regard dans mon dos mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ferme ma porte et me met en pyjama. Au moment ou je me glisse dans mes draps j'entends mon téléphone sonner sur ma table de nuit. Je regarde le numéro et décroche en souriant.

- Allo. Vous vous ennuyez de moi ? dis je

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Fabray. Alors tu es bien arrivé à ton Spa avec Judith. Me demande Santana.

- Oui, le Spa est magnifique, on est dans une suite magnifique. Et vous le camp de cheerleading ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi Q. me dit Brittany. On rigole moins.

- Désole B mais maintenant que ma mère est divorcée, elle veut passer du temps avec moi.

- C'est normal Q ne t'inquiète pas. Me rassure Santana. C'est juste que unholy trinity n'est pas au complet sans toi. Mais on martyrise les autres quand même, ça fais deux jours qu'on est la et on se fait déjà respecter.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Lopez. Britt surveille la qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

- Et toi, tu as mis Ice-queen en route ? n'oublie pas que même la bas tu as une réputation a tenir. Ne t'entiche pas de Looser. Me dit Santana.

Si elle savait ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Rachel, elle me ferait la peau et me traiterai de tous les noms. Elle a raison, j'ai une réputation à tenir et Berry a tendance à trop parler, si Mc Kinley apprend qu'on a sympathisé durant ces vacances ma réputation est foutue. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

- Quinn, tu t'es endormi ?

- Non, non désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, non je ne traine pas avec des loosers tu me connais, je sais m'entourer correctement.

- Oui, on le sait Q. Bon on va allez se coucher nous, demain on se lève tôt pour aller courir.

- Bonne nuit les filles, bon courage, on s'écrit dans la semaine.

- Bisous Q, fais attention a toi.

On raccroche, j'éteins la lumière, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'éloigner Berry de moi. J'ai aimé me confier a elle mais ma réputation est le plus important. Je m'endors sur ces pensées.

Je me réveilles par quelque coup tapés a la porte de ma chambre.

- Quoi ? dis je en marmonnant.

- Quinnie je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vas y maman.

Elle rentre et s'assoie sur le bord du lit. Elle tire la couette pour voir mon visage elle caresse ma joue.

- Réveille toi la marmotte, il est l'heure d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

- Mais il est encore tôt. Dis je en mettant un coussin sur ma tête.

- Il est 9 h, il est largement l'heure de te lever mademoiselle.

- Ok, ok je me lève.

Je me lève, me prépare et on descend au restaurant. On s'installe rapidement, on se régale tout est succulent.

- Quinnie, ma chérie mange doucement s'il te plait on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois semaines.

- C'est que j'adore le bacon maman.

- Je vois ça. Dit-elle en se moquant de moi.

- Bon quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, tu continueras de manger, moi je vais me resservir.

- Ne te goinfre pas trop car après on a aquabike tu vas avoir du mal a bouger.

- Oui maman. Je reviens.

Ma mère peut-être vraiment rabat joie. Bon j'ai faim je me dirige vers le buffet quand Berry m'aborde. Ok allez concentre toi Quinn, répond lui pour qu'elle n'est pas envie de te parler. Après notre échange musclé, je tourne les talons, j'ai vu les larmes dans ses yeux, ça m'es insupportable. Je retourne a table.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? me demande ma mère

- Changer d'avis pour quoi ? dis je perdu dans mes pensés.

- Pour ton petit déjeuner Quinn, tu étais bien partir te resservir non ?

- Heu oui, non je n'ai plus faim.

- Quinn ça va ?

- Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste dans mes pensées.

- Bon si tu as fini on va allez ce préparer pour l'aquabike c'est dans une heure.

- Oui on y va.

POV Rachel

Ashley me regarde sans rien dire depuis tout a l'heure et ça me stresse. Quinn et sa mère se lève de leurs tables derrière Ash, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'as pas vu l'altercation entre Quinn et moi. Elles se dirigent vers notre table, je baisse les yeux je ne veux pas croiser son regard plein de haine.

- Rachel, Ashley bonjour vous allez bien ?

Je remonte mes yeux pour saluer Mme Fabray.

- Bonjour Judith. Oui ça va merci et vous ?

- Oui ça va, cet hôtel est magique, on va se préparer pour aller a l'aquabike et vous qu'allez vous faire comme activité en premier ?

- On commence tranquillement nous, on va faire un bain de boue.

Quinn évite mon regard tous au long de l'échange. Ash nous regarde tour a tour sans comprendre ce qu'il c'est passer entre hier soir et maintenant.

- Vous avez bien raison, ça va être très agréable pour vous nous on ira dans les bains a remous cet après midi je pense, enfin si Quinn est d'accord.

- Hein quoi ? dis Quinn

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Depuis tout a l'heure tu es ailleurs. Dit Judith en se tournant vers sa fille.

- Rien maman, bon on y va.

- Oui, a plus tard les filles.

Elle commence a s'éloigner quand Judith se retourne.

- Les filles ça vous dis de manger avec nous au déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi pas madame Fabray c'est une bonne idée. Répond Ash a ma place.

Judith acquiesce et sort du restaurant, Quinn pour la première fois aujourd'hui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me perdis quelque seconde dans son regard vert. Je vis quel hésité a dire quelque chose, elle secoua la tête et sorti a son tour.

- Bon tu m'explique ? me dit ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille, on y va j'ai besoin de me relaxer.

Ash n'insiste pas pour que je sois plus précise. La matinée se passe rapidement. Le bain de boue était génial, cet après midi, on va faire des massages au galets chaud. Quand midi arrive on se dirige vers le restaurant.

- Par devant je vais aux toilettes, je vous rejoint. Dis je

- D'accord, j'y vais. Me dis t'elle en souriant.

Quand j'arrive aux toilettes je m'appuie sur le lavabo et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je redoute le repas en compagnie de Quinn, je souffle. Quand je lève les yeux, Quinn est en train de sortir des toilettes derrière moi, elle vient au lavabo près de moi. Elle se lave les mains sans me regarder. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser une question.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- De quoi ? me dit t'elle en se tournant vers moi

- Pourquoi tu me hais ?

- Je ne te hais pas.

- Alors pourquoi, me traitais de cette manière. Dis je en commençant a élever la voix.

- Tu veux pas savoir, crois moi ! dit-elle en montant le ton elle aussi.

- Si, je veux savoir, hier tu te livres a moi et aujourd'hui tu te reconduit comme la bitch que tu es au lycée.

- Qu'est ce que sa peux te foutre !?

- Je tiens a toi. Je hurle en me rapprochant d'elle.

Elle recule jusqu'à être bloquer contre le mur, elle ne m'a jamais vu crier et je crois que ça l'effraie.

- Et toi tu me traites comme une moins que rien ! Alors que moi je veux être ton amie.

Elle me prend par les épaules pour essayer de me canaliser, mes larmes coulent seule.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je ne peux pas me laisser allez a être amis avec toi.

On se hurle toujours dessus. Elle échange nos positions et je me retrouve bloqué contre le mur.

- Parce que… parce que…

Et avant que j'ai pu comprendre comment c'est arriver je sens les lèvres de Quinn sur les miennes.

* * *

Ne me tué pas.


End file.
